


What'd I Miss

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A Sense of Urgency, Death, ETNuary, Gen, Hurry, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Shane's been unconscious for too long. So how'd things end, and what is this House trying to do now?
Series: ETNuary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	What'd I Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shane Day!!
> 
> CW: Blood/vomit.

I can’t breathe.

And yeah, it’s all my fault.

I barely even feel the pillow under my head.

The fact that I’m lying down and everyone’s gone and my pocket is definitely empty-

All I can think of, is how I had _one_ job.

I tipped Sarah off within the first ten minutes.

Now look.

Can’t really blame my friends for being a mess.

Who goes to a Dinner Party expecting someone to suddenly up and die?

Unless you move quickly enough within _fifteen_ minutes…

Nobody does that.

Not even a sadist would do that!

Or would they?

Ugh…

Okay, time to get out of here.

I’ve gotta find…Joey…

Push to hands and knees and-

Blood pours out of my mouth.

Not. Fun.

I cough until there’s nothing left.

My lungs are screaming in pain, but at least I can inhale.

For once.

Shivers run down my spine.

_Where are they, what time is it, am I too late-_

I hope I’m not too late.

I’ve got a sinking feeling Arthur’s not gonna let them go so easily.

-

I stagger a bit as I enter the living room.

Lounge?

Whatever it is, there’s four strange objects lined up on the mantel: a rosary, a doll, a bar of gold, and…yeah.

That’s it.

I don’t recall needing only three deaths, but thank goodness.

However.

I don’t remember the lights being out.

I don’t remember it getting so cold-

_Scratching._

Skittering like a giant mouse or something?

It’s in the ceiling, tapping back and forth but…

I don’t remember anything living upstairs.

That d* poison knocked me out for a while, though.

Wouldn’t surprise me if something had crawled from the wood work in the meantime.

If I could just-

_Okay,_ now we’re gonna thump.

That’s fine.

This is totally fine.

Hopefully, it’s not-

…

It’s one of them, isn’t it.

Ohhh boy.

Fun times ahead, I can already tell…

I cross to the stairs, fully expecting a Bad Ending.

I then climb _up_ the said stairs.

_Still_ fully expecting a Bad Ending.

No sign of the dead body.

I can’t tell if that’s worrying, or a relief.

The carpet though.

Just…the carpet.

Screams GUILTY.

Should’ve brought more than Eva, but I didn’t want them to get hurt-

Too late for regrets.

Ha.

I _swear_ something is scratching up here.

It’s echoing through the walls, it’s so loud.

What on earth-

What _is_ that!?

And how did no one else hear-

What.

Is this room.

The door’s ajar, there are dolls everywhere.

Somebody’s giant Barbie Dream House took a tumble.

And Matt’s lying there gaping like a fish.

…

I have so many questions, and absolutely no answers whatsoever.

-

_You deserved better, man._

I close his eyes with a finger.

**Scratching.**

“Alright, alright, keep your pants on, I'm coming-"

I follow the noises to the back wall.

An invisible line of wallpaper.

Interesting…

I pull at it until a rosette twists in my palm.

With a silent rush of gears, hinges, etc.

A secret door whooshes to the side.

What do you know.

There’s a whole other room back here.

-Also a writhing, living hand.

Jumping **right** at my face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight, haha-
> 
> 567 Vs. 529 Words.


End file.
